1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusing toys and more particularly to a toy which is spun on the finger for the amusement of children and adults.
2. Prior Art
Many people are desirous of a simple diversion when they are caught in traffic or would like something to do with their hands. Sports are out Of the question in the car or inside the house. It is normal and natural to want to move or fidget. People who are quitting smoking often desire something to use to occupy themselves. Presently, there are no devices which fit this criteria that can provide the pleasant sensation of spinning that this toy can.